


Mochas

by AlexMac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, wy/iceland if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac/pseuds/AlexMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa for mein1gift on tumblr!<br/>Romeo Vargas isn't looking forward to his family's annual Christmas party. However, a call from his boyfriend's cousin might be able to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mochas

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used, in order:
> 
> Romeo = Seborga  
> Feliciano = Italia Veneziano  
> Lovino = Italia Romano  
> Peter = Sealand  
> Paula = Wy  
> Emil = Iceland  
> Bruce = Australia  
> Kitt = St. Kitts and Nevis, a former British colony  
> Leon = Hong Kong  
> José = Portugal

Mochas

Just this once, Romeo would like to not attend the annual Vargas Christmas party. Or, as he liked to call it, “too many people crowded into too little space.” He considered simply not showing up, but he was sure Feliciano would notice his absence eventually and mention it to Grandpa, or worse, Lovino. That was not a risk he was willing to take.

His phone buzzed with a text, and he almost didn’t look at it. There was every possibility that it would be from someone in the family wanting something done, and he didn’t to right now; on the other hand, it could be from his boyfriend or one of his friends from school. Lo and behold, it was Paula, begging him to take her cousin off her hands. He threw on a coat and drove down to the Kirklands’.

–

There are few things in life that are as much fun as teasing your cousins about their love lives. This is amplified when you have two families, and therefore have more cousins to tease. Right now, Peter’s target was Paula.

“So is it Emil? It’s got to be Emil, that’s why you won’t tell me!” he crowed. “You know, I can go talk to him for you, he’s my cousin too after all.”

“Don’t phrase it like that, you sick dill. It’s none of your business, anyway.”

“Oh, it definitely is. I wonder if that’s why he dropped Ceramics this semester? I mean, I know you’re in a whole bunch of those art classes, maybe he couldn’t stand to break your heart every time you looked up.”

“Honestly, Juliet, cut out the earbashing already. And quit grinning like some kind of shot fox, you imbecile. You look like Bruce when you do that, and that’s not a compliment.”

“If you don’t give me a straight answer, I’ll tell him!” Paula crossed her arms and looked pointedly away from him. Peter pulled out his phone and opened it up. “Let’s see, to Emil… ‘Paula says that she thinks you are the cutest boy in school and that she really really likes you, and she asked me to ask you if you would go out with her, love, Peter.’ How’s that sound?”

“Peter, I think it’d be best to recall that Emil’s accent is thick, not his head,” came a voice from near the door. “Your uncle let me in. I think he’s your uncle? The blond one.” Romeo. Peter’s cheeks turned red almost instantly, and he didn’t even try to fight it. It wasn’t his fault that he had possibly the single hottest boyfriend in the history of ever, and it’s not like anyone was sober enough to care except Paula and maybe Kitt or Leon.

“That’s all of them,” he said, and waved Romeo over. “Don’t even worry about it, whoever it was is probably hammered enough they thought you were Her Majesty the Queen herself, never mind any pesky details like the fact you’re a ginger.”

“And 19.”

“And a guy.”

“Though they did hit the overly-dramatic prominent European family nail right on the head,” Paula interjected. “Go do your flirting thing in a coffee shop where the rest of us sane people don’t have to listen to you.” Romeo seemed to take this as an opportunity, and he grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him up and close.

“She’s right,” he whispered in Peter’s ear. “Let’s go on a date, sí?” Peter was pretty sure that blood wasn’t supposed to leave your head that quickly. Romeo just winked and headed toward the door, Peter’s hand still in his.

About ten minutes of walking down brightly-decorated streets later, Peter noticed they were near a small coffee shop run by one of the extended Vargas cousins. “Rom, let’s get something warm to drink, it’s freezing,” he said, smiling mischievously. When Romeo nodded, he changed course and headed straight for the coffee shop.

–

Romeo still got butterflies in his stomach whenever Peter looked at him. The twinkle in his eye, his earnest smile and penchant for mischief, his flawless hair that was so difficult to tame. He was simply the most handsome and funnest guy to be around, and it was still hard to believe he was actually going out with him, even three months in. He was so caught up in Peter, in fact, he almost couldn’t answer the question. As Peter led the way, Romeo used his free hand to raise up his scarf and cover his slowly reddening cheeks.

They walked together in silence, simply enjoying each others’ company, until they reached the coffee shop. When they walked in, a man with a short brown ponytail laughed, and Romeo’s smile froze.

“Well, if it’s not my favorite cousin! What’ll it be, caffè moracchino?”

“Because I need that at night on the 23rd, José. No, I trust you’ll fix me one before Mass like the rest of us. I’ll get whatever this one’s getting,” he replied cautiously.

“You on a date? Fantastic! Whaddya want, blondie? It’s on the house, courtesy of the Montagues.” Romeo’s smile melted into a quiet chuckle as José tried to explain the intricacies of Good Coffee to an English boy and said English boy was far more inclined to just get peppermint mochas. As the night moved on and the mochas were drained, as jokes were exchanged and whipped cream was kissed off a nose, Romeo thought that maybe the Christmas reunion wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


End file.
